uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mother-zombie/Not Sure but trying to better my life
Hello everyone! I know, I keep saying how I'm not gonna be on that much but you still see me pop in and make an edit everyday anyways and it's been getting rarer and rarer for me to actually put out information that I receive, but this time it's gonna get a little worse for a bit. Starting December 22nd, I plan on taking a Phlebotomy Certification Course and that will take about 25 days to complete. Between that and working full time, I don't believe I will be able to be as quick with getting Uncle Grandpa information here as I was. I'm going to try my best, but please bear with me if episode synopsises aren't done or written well or if pictures of a new episode or new comic aren't up same/next day or if you keep seeing them leak in increments throughout the week. I should be getting my certification by the end of January or early February depending on holidays and what not, and if conditions are ideal then I should be landing a job by Mid February or March. Once I do that and all goes well, I may be looking at 3 very full days of work and the rest of the week off with full time pay and benefits. That is my goal but I do not know if I will definitely get that kind of schedule. If I do, that means I will DEFINITELY have more time to wiki it up and I'll have enough income to keep me happy and I'll probably use some of my nice new AWESOME paycheck to treat myself to some Uncle Grandpa merch (like clothes and mugs and maybe the rest of the phone cases. Even if I do not use them I would love to have them anyways :D ) (also sweet new paycheck can give me the financial security I need to help my BF and invest in better cosplay items) So yeah, those are my plans! I'm excited that I have a goal but it's gonna be rough getting there, but I'm determined to get the pay I think I deserve and live the life I want to live. If you would like to help me with the wiki (as in gathering screenshots the way I do and organizing them the way I do) please message me and let me know. It would be best if you contacted me on Skype so we can discuss how to gather screenshots and organize them accordingly BEFORE DECEMBER 22ND PLEASE after December 22nd I will most likely be way too busy to stay on the computer for long periods of time. If you want to help with the synopsises for episodes PLEASE be my guest we need as much help as we need with those. Also of course help out with anything else you think needs improving on the wiki and report all vandalism to admins so we can take care of it accordingly! Thanks guys! Wish me luck! P.S. If you are unsure what a Phlebotomist is, it is the person who draws blood from you when you get your blood work done. Category:Blog posts